Hell
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Terceira e última parte da trilogia de "Sorriso Idiota". Arrumando os preparativos para a festa de formatura, Lily começa a ver as coisas com mais clareza, e num misterioso golpe de maturidade, James Potter pode ganhar novamente seu coração.
1. Chapter 1

**Finalmente! **Com essa fic termino a trilogia que começou com "Sorriso Idiota", então espero que esteja à altura :)

* * *

><p><strong>O Dia D<strong>

Eu me odeio, eu me odeio, eu me odeio. Assim que entramos como "comissão unida" da formatura já sabia que tinha algo de errado – terrivelmente errado – comigo. Quero dizer, desde que me lancei à campanha para que o meu tema fosse aceito como oficial do baile, James – digo, Potter. POTTER. – Também começou a dele, e infelizmente parece que Hogwarts obedece à lei que reza que a porcentagem de mulheres deve ser superior a homens. Logo, o apoio está com ele. Claro que o fato de Marlene ter ficado furiosa com Sirius por ele ter prometido um beijo em cada um que gritasse o tema de James durante o sorteio ajudou a diminuir esse alvoroço em torno da escolha, mas mesmo assim fiquei nervosa.

- Boa- Noite a todos! – Dumbledore apareceu lá no púlpito (?) dele, todo alegre e feliz e bonitinho como ele sempre está. Acho que ele não sabe que a "comissão unida" de formatura está tão desunida que se não fosse a responsabilidade com os outros alunos já teríamos matado uns aos outros. Tudo isso por causa da escolha do tema, dá pra entender essa fraternidade, certo?

Para o sorteio não precisa dizer que Dumby decidiu usar um artifício meio antigo, mas que funciona quase sempre, uma touquinha de feltro meio usada com papeizinhos dentro. Magia pra quê, né? E na frente de todos nós, cada um com um sentimento assassino e mortal pela pessoa do lado, ele tirou o papel. Mas, como estamos falando do Dumbledore, ele não poderia simplesmente abrir o papel e ler, claro. Precisa ter um discurso que só vai servir pra me deixar mais nervosa e tensa em relação a isso. Preciso de um café.

Ah, sim. Graças ao Potter e às trapalhadas dele durante as férias de Natal agora eu desenvolvi uma compulsão por café, o que acaba com os meus nervos nesse tipo de ocasião e ao mesmo tempo me mantém acordada horas a fio em momentos indesejáveis – tipo na véspera das provas de Transfiguração – além de me dar sonhos proféticos e hilários de vez em quando.

- A formatura é o momento mais bonito na vida de um bruxo. Cada um sabe o quão importante e bonita foi sua passagem por nossa escola, e a forma de celebrar não vai nunca mudar o fato de que Hogwarts estará sempre aberta àqueles que recorrerem e precisarem. Para muitos, este castelo foi mais do que um ambiente de estudo e saber, e sim uma segunda casa, onde nossos professores e funcionários estiveram presentes como guias e mentores de mentes brilhantes que ,certamente, irão abrilhantar o nosso futuro.É com grande prazer que digo que o tema escolhido para a festa dos formandos do sétimo ano de nossa escola é: Dia das Bruxas Fora de Época!

Foi como se alguém – tipo o meu karma, que ama me sacanear – tivesse pegado todos os sentimentos que eu acumulei desde que nasci e jogasse num liquidificador emocional e depois me forçasse a engolir. Me senti frustrada, sim, porque era claro e óbvio que o meu tema era o melhor, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada e feliz. Pelo menos Potter não venceu.

- É bom lembrar que a escola está contanto com vocês para que esse evento ocorra como o planejado e sem maiores problemas ou contratempos. – Professora Minerva falou para nós assim que pusemos os pés para fora do salão principal. – Srta. Evans, foi decidido que você e o Sr. Potter, como monitores – chefes, deverão colocar as ações necessárias em prática para que o tema seja bem aplicado. Os outros alunos da comissão unida deverão, da mesma forma, obedecer aos seus comandos. Quaisquer dúvidas me procurem ou a qualquer outro professor.

- Bom, Amy! – chamei a garota que tinha sugerido o tema e ela se aproximou, toda alegre e contente por ter podido ajudar em alguma coisa. – Escreva num papel tudo o que iremos precisar para essa festa. Kile, você vai me ajudar com a música, preciso deu uma lista de bandas, preços e afins para essa semana ainda. Potter, aonde pensa que está indo?

Me virei lentamente na direção dele, que - como o vagabundo que é – já estava correndo do serviço mais rápido do que se eu tivesse dito que o tema seria "vamos matar os ex-namorados traíras e sem moral que acabam com a autoestima e causam surgimento de compulsão por café".

- Você. – eu vociferei (vociferei mesmo, estou com ódio desse idiota), empurrando a prancheta no peito dele. – Vai me ajudar.

- Sim, Senhora. – ele ironizou, mesmo sabendo que estava brincando com perigo. – Mas eu achei que me quisesse longe daqui.

E eu quero, queria, sei lá, pensei. Potter conseguia ser bom e eficiente – quando queria, óbvio – e eu meio que quis dar o voto de confiança para ele dessa vez. Mas não que quisesse ele por perto, claro que não, seria até ridículo depois de tudo que ele me fez. De qualquer forma, dei de ombros e decidi que iria dar a melhor festa que o castelo já vira em todos os mil anos em que existiu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decoração**

O primeiro item na lista que Amy fez era decoração, e eu achei meio estúpido ela sequer pensar que nossa primeira preocupação para uma festa de dia das bruxas – mesmo que fora de época – fosse ser decoração. Quero dizer, todo ano fazemos festas de dia das bruxas, e esse ano já tínhamos feito uma muito boa. Quase dispensei esse tópico, teria dispensado, se não fosse Potter aparecer com aquele ar arrogante e sem escrúpulos dele para dizer:

- Mas então vamos reutilizar a decoração? Que brega, porque não reutilizamos a comida, também?

Estreitei os olhos na direção dele para expressar o quão nojenta a ideia era, e só para ele parar de me lançar aquele olhar sarcástico e irritante dele dei de ombros e chamei outro carinha do nosso grupo. James ergueu a sobrancelha como se achasse que em breve se veria livre de mim – muahuahua, vai esperando – e pareceu que tinha levado uma pedrada na cara quando eu apontei para ele e disse:

- Potter vai fazer a decoração, ok? Certifique-se de que ela seja _sem por cento _original, viu? Tem razão, James. Que cabeça a minha, querer reutilizar material antigo! Boa sorte.

E fui embora, me sentindo muito má e ao mesmo tempo muito bem. Dei uma olhadela para trás e vi que ele estava coçando a cabeça enquanto tentava desenhar algum tema que prestasse, e nem reparei quando senti um par de braços fortes – no bom sentido – me pegando pela cintura e colocando em cima do ombro de alguém alto.

- AAAAAAAH! – comecei a gritar e espernear, morta de medo de cair no chão. Tudo que eu conseguia ver por cima de quem quer que fosse que estava me sequestrando deliberadamente eram os corredores da escola, e claro, os alunos me olhando como se eu tivesse surtado e estivesse sendo arrastada para a Ala Hospitalar.

Só quando eu passei para o segundo estágio do desespero – conformar-se – e respirei fundo me dei conta de que estava sendo arrastada por um dos melhores perfumes de Hogwarts: Sirius. Aí sim que eu não relaxei, claro. Gritei mais ainda.

- SIRIUS, POSSO PERGUNTAR O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO EM CIMA DO SEU OMBRO, POR ACASO?

- Ufa, ainda bem que parou de gritar. – ele reclamou por cima do ombro (do outro lado, digo, ele não falou com o meu, hun, traseiro.)

- Você me sequestrou! Tem noção disso?

- Desculpa. Vai parar de gritar e me seguir?

- Vai me por no chão?

- Vou.

- Então eu sigo.

Ele me tirou do ombro e colocou no chão o mais gentilmente que conseguiu e eu agradeci, obviamente, mas não consegui para essa minha língua solta.

- Aonde vamos?

- Remus pediu.

- Rem? – perguntei ainda mais confusa. Estava com James – POTTER – Quando Sirius me sequestra a pedido de Remus. – Peter tem alguma coisa a ver com isso também?

- Hã? Porque teria?

- Sei lá, vocês quatro estão sempre metidos em umas.

- Não. Ele está na cozinha, eu acho. Não sei por que está na Grifinória se o dormitório da Lufa-Lufa é do lado da cozinha.

Não pude deixar de rir. Sirius às vezes é tão sarcástico, me lembra um pouco James. E porque estou me lembrando dele, hein? Eu o odeio, não tenho espaço para memórias sobre esse canalha aviltante.

Chegamos ao pátio, e vi que Remus me esperava como ele sempre espera quando marcamos alguma coisa. Sentado na fonte encarando o vazio, só deixando o vendo fazer o seu trabalho. Eu amo Remus, ele é como um irmão, um companheiro, tudo, e seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse por ele e pelo... Problema dele.

Comecei a andar sem perceber na direção dele por conta própria, sem perceber que Sirius tinha parado para nos deixar sozinhos. Remus sorriu serenamente enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dele, e assim que me vi completamente a sós com ele perguntei preocupada:

- Precisa desabafar?

- Não. Tenho a sensação de que quem precisa é você, Lil.

- Eu?

- Isso mesmo, você. James veio conversar comigo.

- Mas ele é um idiota, mesmo. Rem, você sabe que eu...

- Que é muito orgulhosa para aceitar o fato de que as pessoas erram? Ele está bem arrependido.

- Ah, sim. Se você visse o jeito que ele está me tratando na comissão...

- Ele está magoado, também. Não adianta me interromper com indignação, eu fiz por você quando ele me disse.

- Obrigada.

- Mas, sabe... Ele está mudado. Quero dizer, mais.

- James? Mudar? Só se for de roupa, me desculpa, Rem.

- Posso te contar algo? – Remus sorriu meio sonhador, e franzi a testa. "Claro que pode, você sabe disso" eu respondi como se a pergunta dele tivesse sido tão estúpida que eu nem precisasse pensar pra responder. – Quando eu cheguei na escola, achei que fossem ser os sete anos mais tristes da minha vida, sabia?

- Por causa da...

- Meus pais me explicaram que muita gente tinha medo de lobisomens, mesmo que eu fosse igual a todo mundo fora da lua cheia. Me disseram que seria melhor que eu não tentasse me misturar muito, e eu concordei. Queria tanto vir pra cá, aprender, ser normal.

Quando ele terminou de falar eu instintivamente apertei sua mão, sentindo a garganta fechar conforme tinha a estranha sensação de que poderia começar a chorar a qualquer momento. Remus sorriu gentilmente e limpou a primeira lágrima que caiu dos meus olhos. "Rem, você sabe que eu..." tentei começar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Ainda não terminei. Quando cheguei, Lil, era mil vezes melhor do que nos meus sonhos mais impressionantes. Entrei no trem, procurando por alguma cabine que estivesse vazia, e vi você e Snape saindo de uma. Supus, óbvio, que vocês eram os únicos lá dentro até ali, então entrei com toda a coragem. Dei de cara com Sirius e James, que estavam rindo tão alto que me deram um susto.

- Eu me lembro desse dia. – revirei os olhos. – Desde criança esses dois não cansavam de atrapalhar...

- Pois é. Eu tentei fugir, mas Sirius levantou na mesma hora e me perguntou o que diabos, isso mesmo, diabos, eu estava fazendo. Pedi desculpas e disse que iria procurar outra cabine, mas ele não deixou. James começou a rir mais alto ainda e estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar, perguntando por que eu não estava querendo ficar ali. Eu já estava tremendo bastante, sabe, era proibido de fazer amizades, e apertar a mão daquele menino míope e magricela tinha sido a minha primeira infração antes mesmo de entrar na escola.

Ouvir Remus me contar tudo aquilo ali, naquela fonte, era provavelmente o gesto de amizade mais legal que ele já me fez. Enquanto ele respirava fundo para recomeçar, apertei com mais força sua mão e fiz um cafuné em seus cabelos.

- Desobedecendo completamente meus pais. – ele continuou. – Fiquei amigo de James e Sirius, e mais tarde, Peter. Quando acabei o primeiro ano aqui estava tão feliz que não podia acreditar no que estava me acontecendo. Uma única coisa me aterrorizava mais do que qualquer outra: se eles descobrissem meu segredo. No segundo ano tudo começou bem, mas eu já estava esgotando em desculpas. Minhas duas avós e dois avôs já haviam morrido de novo, uns três gatos ficaram subitamente doentes e eu não lembro mais quantas outras vezes menti para conseguir passar as noites fora sem que eles percebessem. James e Sirius nunca foram burros, e quando eu comecei a sumir dando explicações cada vez mais absurdas eles começaram a desconfiar. E o que James faz quando fica desconfiado?

- Com certeza não vai à biblioteca. – eu comecei a rir, só me lembrando de que deveria estar carrancuda ao falar dele e do jeito desleixado dele, não rir. Remus riu junto, e senti meu coração apertar quando percebi que pequenas rugas já estavam se formando em torno de seus olhos quando ele sorria. Remus estava destinado a se tornar mais velho do que era, e só fiquei mais obstinada a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer ao notar esse detalhe.

- Não mesmo. Ele, Sirius e Peter me seguiram embaixo da capa de invisibilidade que ele tem. Me viram quando eu entrei na Ala Hospitalar, quando segui Madame Pomfrey até o Salgueiro Lutador, e claro, quando ela saiu sozinha. Imagine a minha reação quando, no dia seguinte, os três apareceram na Ala Hospitalar e abriram o acortinado onde eu me escondia. Me pressionaram tanto que eu confessei. Meu mundo caiu naquele momento, Lil. Todo aquele maravilhoso primeiro ano sem problemas passaram diante dos meus olhos como se aquelas fossem as últimas horas da minha vida, e eu baixei a cabeça para esperar o momento em que eles gritariam para que eu me afastasse e nunca mais dormisse no mesmo dormitório que eles. Eu realmente achei que teria de sair da escola. Até que Sirius, sempre o mais ousado, riu e perguntou: "Porque diabos baixou a cabeça?".

Sorri involuntariamente, agradecendo a Sirius mentalmente por ser uma pessoa tão esquisita, mas legal. Ele é louco e sequestra pobres e inocentes moças, e consegue ser o amigo mais legal que eu conheço.

- Eu ergui o queixo como se estivesse pronto a levar uma cacetada na cabeça, acredita. Tremia da cabeça aos pés, mas a reação deles me deixou tão surpreso que não conseguia falar enquanto os três se jogavam em cima de mim. Todos os ossos do meu corpo doeram, claro. Estava fraco da noite passada, fico todo dolorido por me debater nos quartinhos da Casa. Mas embora o físico reclamasse, meu coração parecia prestes a explodir de alegria. Foi a primeira vez que experimentei a sensação de ter verdadeiros amigos. Eu acho que nunca mais chorei tanto na frente de ninguém depois daquele dia. Meu maior medo se dissipou.

- James consegue ser um bom amigo. – admiti. Remus continuou sorrindo, e entendi que ele queria continuar.

- Eu já estava satisfeito demais com o fato deles saberem meu segredo e ainda gostarem de mim, e vou confessar que fiquei um pouco revoltado quando, depois de uma semana, James apareceu com uma ideia ridícula: me acompanhar.

- O quê? – me levantei de choque, e ele concordou com a cabeça. Revirei os olhos. – Eles são loucos?

- Pois é, foi isso e mais um pouco que eu disse quando ele me contou. Mas sabe, e determinação é algo que eu admiro em James e Sirius. No fim do quinto ano eles se tornaram animagos.

- O QUÊ? – perguntei mais alto ainda, e me sentei mais perto de Remus. – Rem, você está falando sério?

- Estou. Eles não são registrados, não fizeram curso nenhum. Sirius se transforma num cachorro enorme, James num cervo e Peter num rato. Eles foram comigo, Lily. Foi uma besteira minha, ainda é, mas cada dia que eles me acompanham como animais eu me sinto mais humano. O bem que me fizeram é provavelmente maior do que eu jamais irei conseguir pagar de volta. James pode parecer um idiota arrogante, mas eu, mais do que qualquer outro, posso dizer que no fundo ele é bom, generoso e o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. Por isso acho que ele merece uma segunda chance, mais do que qualquer outra justificativa que eu possa dar.

Fiquei sem palavras diante dele, contanto tudo aquilo para mim e depois me dizendo mais ainda, que James merecia uma segunda chance. Mordi o lábio e desviei o olhar, lutando internamente contra meu orgulho. Esse lado dele eu não conhecia, não mesmo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Banda**

Fiquei com a história de Remus na cabeça, claro, e sonhei umas duas noites seguidas com James e como poderia ser uma possível reconciliação sem que ferisse meu orgulho. Não que eu tenha cedido assim. Ele foi um canalha, mas ao mesmo tempo em que um lado meu dizia que ele nunca iria mudar, outro queria realmente considerar aceitá-lo de volta e apostar nesse amadurecimento dele.

No dia em que deveríamos escolher a banda, desci decidida até o Salão, e vi que além da "comissão unida" alguém (vocês sabem quem, óbvio) tinha chamado Sirius, cujo conhecimento de bandas e música era largamente conhecido. De certa forma aceitei a presença dele ali por isso, mas também por causa da história de Rem.

- Hoje decidiremos sobre a banda. Potter, já conseguiu fazer a decoração memorável e completamente original? – me virei delicadamente na direção dele, que ergueu o polegar tão confiante que fiquei tentada a exclamar um "Sério?". Ficamos nos olhando por um momento, o suficiente para ele sorrir de leve. Não aquele Sorriso Idiota do feriado, um sorriso sutil, sério, de quem realmente fez o que se comprometeu a fazer e está ansioso para ver o resultado. De alguma forma isso mexeu comigo. Limpei a garganta e comecei a distribuir tarefas, cabendo a mim, Sirius, Potter e mais uns dois carinhas para resolver quem iríamos chamar.

- Eu recomendo uma banda muito legal chamada Dancin' Poltergeists. – Sirius sorriu convencido, e bati a pena no pergaminho enquanto anotava o nome.

- Podíamos chamar a Celestina Warbeck! – uma das garotas sorriu entusiasmada, e anotei o nome da cantora no pergaminho, tomando o cuidado de adicionar um negativo ao lado. Quero dizer, já escutei as músicas, e devo dizer que podiam tocar num funeral, não no baile de formatura. Escutei uma risada baixa, e percebi que Potter estava espiando enquanto eu escrevia. Puxei o pergaminho mais para o meu peito e olhei indignada para ele.

- Tem a banda oficial dos Bats. – ele deu de ombros e sugeriu, provavelmente para dissimular o fato de que estava me espionando. – O nome de Barty Berty Bats. São legais, tocam alaúde de vez em quando.

Anotei a ideia, e olhei em volta como se esperasse mais alguém me dar uma ideia. Tentei me lembrar de todas as bandas bruxas que eu já tinha ouvido, e um nome me veio na cabeça, um nome que Marlene comentara tanto que não tinha como não lembrar.

- Eu conheço poucas, mas já ouvi os Doxy Taverns.

- Eu gosto deles! – o último carinha sorriu e bateu palmas, como se a minha ideia tivesse sido boa. Sorri mais confiante.

- Bom, precisamos de uma amostra de música. Lembrem-se de que precisam ser boas letras, não queremos chocar ninguém.

- Celestina é lindo. – a garota limpou a garganta e começou a cantar (como eu mesma não tenho uma voz boa, não vou comentar) – ah, vem mexer meu caldeirão, e se mexer como deve ser...

Tentei não rir, juro que sim. Mas Sirius, que estava se balançando nos pés traseiros da cadeira, caiu para trás de susto, e James olhou desesperado para mim. Mexi nos papéis audivelmente e ela parou no meio de "faço procê um amor quente e forte" para sorrir. Sorri falsamente e risquei Celestina da lista.

- Mais alguém?

- Dance, dance, dance, like a bat you dance, dance, dance. Kick and shout in the air, the bats are here! – James sorriu e balançou o corpo de um lado para o outro. Sorri involuntariamente, mas depois voltei os olhos para o pergaminho.

- É boa. Sirius?

- If you wanna roll like a fuckin' Wolf, then dooooooo…

- Não. – risquei o nome da banda subitamente, e Sirius parou de cantar para me olhar com indignação.

- Por quê?

- Sirius, ''fuckin"?

- Qual o problema?

- Estamos nos formando!

- Então, todos são adultos!

- Eu disse, sem palavrão.

- Ah, fala sério! Quem não fala?

- Os pais não vão gostar. – argumentei, e Sirius revirou os olhos. Só tem um problema com ele: Sirius não aceita um não assim, tão rápido. Talvez eu devesse ter sido mais sutil, mas pensei que ele já fosse maduro o suficiente para aceitar que nem sempre tem a melhor ideia. Claro que me enganei, e enquanto tentava recitar (em hipótese alguma cantar) uma música dos Doxys ele não parava de me interromper com algum comentário inútil, até que perdi a minha paciência.

- Dá pra ficar quieto? Eu mal me lembro da letra, com você falando não consigo.

- Ah, desculpa. Eu acho inapropriado.

- Acha por quê?

- É ruim.

- Foi a sua namorada quem sugeriu. – dei de ombros como se isso decidisse a questão, mas eu acidentalmente havia despertado o lado mais indigesto de Sirius, e agora teria de encarar as consequências.

- Claro, porque você mesma não conhece nenhuma banda decente, é?

- Não. Desculpe, não cresci ouvindo a RRB. – comecei a me sentir inútil, e Sirius tinha o dom de perfurar as pessoas com aquele olhar mortífero dele. Claro que a soma desses fatores não colaborava em nada com o meu humor e estado de espírito. Sirius soltou um muxoxo de desdém, e James limpou a garganta, provavelmente tentando dissipar a atmosfera tensa que estava se formando sobre as nossas cabeças.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Padfoot. Lily sugeriu a banda e todos nós vamos ouvir, ok?

- Você me chamou para dar minha opinião, e eu estou dando. Acho um lixo. Dancin' Poltergeists soa melhor.

- Eles falam palavrão nas músicas, Sirius. – tentei justificar, indefesa.

- Ah, sim. Desculpa, santinha Evans. Pobre dela, nunca ouviu uma merda de palavrão na vida, agora vem pra cima de mim com lição de moral.

- Não tive essa intenção, embora você ande precisando. – rebati com irritação, e Sirius se ergueu, subitamente nervoso. Me encolhi no lugar, assustada. James se levantou também.

- A decisão agora é minha.

E tirou o pergaminho da minha frente (não que eu tivesse oferecido com muita resistência, já estava jogado em cima da mesa) e olhou com severidade para Sirius, que sentou.

- Doxy's é muito cheia de frescuras, Celestina Warbeck é tão ruim que não desejaria uma música dela nem para o meu pior inimigo, e Dancin' Poltergeists iria assustar os convidados. Berty Barty Bats é o escolhido, e eles vão tocar a valsa com alaúde. Ponto final, adeus, todo mundo sai da minha frente!

Disse tudo isso numa fração de, sei lá, segundos. Fiquei estática na cadeira, vendo os carinhas que estavam conosco saírem de perto e Sirius revirar os olhos e sair dali como se tivesse sido atingida por um feitiço de petrificação. James ajeitou os pergaminhos no tampo da mesa e então se virou para mim, revirando os olhos.

- Me desculpe por Sirius, ele às vezes consegue ser meio chato.

- Tudo bem, não fui muito sutil em negar a banda mesmo. – dei de ombros e levantei.

- Toma aqui. Ah, e eu estava falando sério. A decoração está mesmo boa. – James piscou enquanto me entregava as listas de volta. Sorri timidamente. "Eu sei."


	4. Chapter 4

**Comes e Bebes**

Faltando mais ou menos três semanas para o nosso baile, decidi que estava na hora de decidir sobre comidas e bebidas, então tirei um sábado de manhã para não tomar café da manhã e chamar a "comissão unida" para uma reunião. Como todos adoram acordar de manhã quando não tem aula tive um encontro bem animado com eles na sala dos professores, que também estava – obviamente – vazia. Parecia que eu era a única animada com aquela perspectiva de comer e beber à vontade, porque a primeira coisa que Kile disse foi:

- Porque viemos aqui mesmo?

- Bom, estamos chegando perto da festa, então decidi que seria bom se fizéssemos orçamentos sobre comes e bebes.

- Eu sugeriria Dedosdemel. – Amy bocejou enquanto falava, e eu anotei o nome da doceria no pergaminho, embora duvidasse seriamente que alguém iria querer passar a formatura toda comendo sapos de chocolate e varinhas de alcaçuz. James ergueu a mão.

- Sim?

- Eu sugiro a Rosmerta. Ela é boa, legal, simpática e faz tudo. Bebidas, comida, doces. Só não sei quanto ao preço.

Enquanto eu anotava, senti uma pontada, como se estivesse sendo observada. Ergui o olhar e lá estava ele de novo, me olhando distraído. James havia mudado muito nos últimos meses desde aquela desgraçada festa do Sirius. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos, e agora ele já não ficava bagunçando o tempo todo. Uns dias antes eu tinha o visto defender um garotinho do segundo ano de Avery, da sonserina, que provavelmente estava tentando amaldiçoar o menino. Ele e Sirius tinham parado de implicar com todo mundo, e até os professores estavam elogiando esse momento deles. Sorri levemente enquanto voltava a falar, e só ficamos a sós quando mandei Amy e Kile para falar com a Professora McGonagal sobre uma autorização para ir à Hogsmeade falar com Rosmerta e com os donos da Dedosdemel, e o restante da comissão dormiu. Melhor dizendo, estávamos tecnicamente sozinhos.

- Sabe, eu tinha outra sugestão, mas não sei se seria viável. – ele se aproximou cochichando, e franzi a testa, curiosa. – Você já viu onde fazem a comida que comemos?

- Não. Eu suponho que sejam cozinheiras, certo? Toda escola tem.

Pode me chamar de distraída, preguiçosa, mas eu nunca realmente liguei para quem fazia a comida, e realmente pensava que eram só cozinheiras que trabalhavam. Afinal, cozinhar devia ser muito mais rápido com magia. James balançou a cabeça incrédulo quando levantei a hipótese, e olhando em volta, rasgou um pedaço do meu pergaminho ("hey!" eu exclamei enquanto ele fazia) e escreveu um bilhete avisando que tínhamos saído para resolver um assunto de comida (ele realmente escreveu "assuntos de comida") e que iríamos voltar, portanto era para Amy e Kile nos esperarem. Depois, apontou para a porta.

Segui James até o Salão Principal, que só era ocupado por alguns loucos madrugadores de sábado, mas não era para lá que ele estava me levando. James entrou por uma porta atrás do corredor, e descemos uma escada meio íngreme que, pelo visto, estava indo para o subterrâneo. Quando chegamos ao corredor estreito de pedra que estava iluminado apenas por uns archotes na parede senti o coração parar. O que ele queria ali, me perguntei assustada. Já ia gritar e dizer que ele estava me atacando quando, sem aviso, James começou a andar para dentro, e comecei a ver que os quadros na parede eram quase todos sobre comida.

Ao longo do corredor havia outra escada, mas não descemos por ali, e sim seguimos até o fim do corredor, que não tinha nada além de uma parede de pedra e um quadro de natureza morta, com uma grande pera verde enfeitando uma fruteira. Coloquei as mãos na cintura e bati os pés.

- Legal, um quadro de fruteira.

- Calma. – ele riu e começou a mexer no quadro, movimentando os dedos rapidamente em cima da pera, como se fizesse cócegas nela. Franzi a testa e revirei os olhos, pronta para dizer que ele tinha sérios problemas mentais, quando o quadro começou a se mexer, e eu me lembrei de que, sendo bruxa, poderia esperar qualquer coisa. Inclusive um quadro de pera que se tornava uma porta para...

- A COZINHA! – gritei assim que James e eu passamos pelo buraco aberto do retrato. Eu provavelmente estava inutilizando meu queixo naquele momento, já que ele caiu até o chão quando vi que nada mais nada menos do que uns cem elfos domésticos corriam de um lado para o outro, alguns carregando travessas com o mesmo bolinho que os madrugadores estavam comendo em cima, outros com grandes barris de suco de abóbora circulando e enchendo jarras menores. Meus olhos nunca tinham visto tanta comida, nem tanta louça. Uma pilha gigantesca estava sendo lavada, e a pilha de pratos, panelas e afins iam até o teto. Mas isso não parecia desanimar os elfos, pelo contrário. A única coisa que parecia deixá-los mais feliz do que uma pilha monstruosa de louça e toda aquela comida por fazer era o fato de que James estava ali.

- Senhor Potter! – um elfo idoso chegou mais perto, deixando de lado o ensopado que ele estava mexendo (que imediatamente depois foi ser atendido por outros dois elfos) para ir nos atender. – O que o Senhor deseja?

- Olá, Quib! – James sorriu amavelmente enquanto abaixava para ficar da altura dele. Desci junto, e o elfo pareceu extremamente ofendido pelo fato de não haver mais ninguém para me entupir de comida. Balançando as mãos pequenas e magras loucamente, chamou uma elfa próxima, que colocou uns cinco pedaços de bolo no meu colo. Ele não parou de insistir até que comecei a comer, e então James riu e começou:

- Vamos fazer a festa de formatura, Quib, e queríamos saber quanto custaria para alugarmos as cozinhas aqui da escola mesmo por uma noite. Jantar completo, bebidas, serviço, tudo.

- Custo? – o elfo franziu o rosto todo até ficar um emaranhado de carne com um nariz pontudo no meio, como se a simples palavra o enojasse até o fundo da alma. – O Senhor não precisa pagar nada pelo serviço, Senhor Potter. Quib e os outros elfos ficam satisfeitos de agradar o Senhor e seus amigos.

- O Senhor Black não veio? – a elfo que estava me "servindo" apareceu de novo, interessada. Sorri encantada com ela. Os seus olhos tão grandes como bolas de tênis e tão roxos como contas de bijuteria brilhavam, e ela sorria sonhadora. Sirius é um canalha mesmo.

- Hoje não, Yara. – James ajeitou os óculos e eu senti uma súbita afeição por ele. Ele ultimamente estava gentil, simpático, prestativo e generoso, sem contar que nunca perdia a oportunidade para ser legal comigo. Decidi que protelaria de novo esse pensamento, e ouvi enquanto James barganhava algum tipo de pagamento para Quib, que se negava a aceitar qualquer coisa.

- Então tá, Quib. De graça, então?

- Sim, Senhor!

- Beleza. Tchau! Fiquem tranquilos, depois eu volto e pego comida! – ele falou alto quando vários elfos já vinham vindo com mais comida, e saímos juntos. Quando me vi fora da vista do elfos fechei a cara.

- Beleza? James, eu me recuso e fazer uma festa em que esses pobres elfos não ganhem nada! Me recuso! Quero dizer, eu achei que os elfos só limpassem, eles ainda cozinham!

- Eles são felizes assim. – James deu de ombros, e eu comecei a me revoltar.

- Me recuso a não pagar nada a eles.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. Elfos domésticos abominam roupas, porque significa liberdade...

- E daí? Vamos dar roupas, eles serão livres!

- Lily, acredite em mim. Hogwarts é o melhor lugar para qualquer elfo doméstico, libertá-los só os faria sofrer. Eu já conversei muito com Quib, e ele disse que Dumbledore trata todos muito bem e não se importa se eles fazem algo de errado. Famílias de bruxos são muito mais cruéis com os elfos.

- Mas a sua...

- Minha família é uma das exceções. Mas Quib sempre elogia Dumbledore, disse que nunca seria tão bem tratado.

Me limitei a cruzar os braços, conformada. Se os rumores forem verdade, realmente é melhor para esses elfos ficarem ali mesmo. Mas em hipótese alguma desistiria de dar alguma coisa a eles.

- Quero recompensá-los.

- Eu tive uma ideia.

- Qual?

- Não posso contar, envolve a decoração.

- Pode me dizer! – insisti, mas ele se limitou a rir e sair correndo na minha frente. – EU ESTOU CURIOSA! POR FAVOR!


	5. Chapter 5

**Trajes**

Eu detesto escolher roupas, especialmente roupas formais e etc. Agora, fantasias é uma coisa à parte. Eu era a mais feliz quando Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, Alice e eu entramos na loja de trajes dispostas a arranjar fantasias. Sentei no fofo sofá vermelho enquanto Alice entrava primeiro, e Marlene se jogou ao meu lado.

- Adoro sofás de lojas de roupas.

- Eu percebi. – falei com a cara quase amassada contra as almofadas, minha voz saindo até abafada. Marlene tinha adquirido de Sirius o dom de se lançar para qualquer superfície fofa e irregular que estivesse em seu caminho, e por mais gentil que ela tentasse ser, sempre acabava comigo em algum lugar ou posição esquisita ou desconfortável.

- Aqui, tenho algumas opções. – a vendedora simpática trouxe vários cabides. Alice pegou todos e correu para o provador. Primeiro saiu vestida com uma capa vermelha, um vestido meio rústico e botas.

- Chapeuzinho Vermelho! – ela virou, e Emme ergueu os polegares.

- Eu amei.

- Podia ser melhor. – Marlene sorriu de lado.

- Está fofa. – Dorcas baixou o livro que estava lendo.

- Próxima! – bati palmas, e ela entrou.

- Detetive. – Alice apareceu com um olhar misterioso, e comecei a rir. Logo em seguida ela trocou, e quando saiu, fui a primeira a gritar.

- É ESSA!

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha, se olhando no espelho. Era uma fantasia de auror, com o colete, os brasões e etc. Enquanto ela reservava a fantasia, Dorcas entrou com outros cabides. Alice sentou em seu lugar e ela saiu, uma fantasia de princesa.

- De jeito nenhum, a princesa sou eu! – Emmeline tocou Dorcas para dentro do provador, e quis começar a rir enquanto ela voltava para o lugar.

- Eu queria tanto chamar Derek... – ela suspirou, e eu afaguei os cabelos dela. Seria uma pena. Dorcas voltou como havaiana, e dessa vez Marlene quis matá-la por ter colocado a fantasia. Dorcas então saiu com uma fantasia de lobo, e algo fez com que eu quisesse chorar. Remus gostava tanto dela, se Dorcas fosse com aquela fantasia só ficaria mais legal.

- Ótima. – eu disse simplesmente, e ela sorriu.

- Estou na dúvida! – Emmeline disse de dentro do cubículo acortinado. – Essa aqui ficou tão linda.

E saiu vestida de grega. Olha, sou super fã das minhas amigas, então vou dizer. Emme é linda.

- Está parecendo uma deusa. – Marlene sorriu. – Tente o de princesa e compare.

Emme depois apareceu comum vestido comprido, espartilho e sapatinhos. Rimos tanto que ela levou a fantasia aos pulinhos. Depois foi a vez de Marlene, e enquanto ela se trocava ouvimos uma batida na porta. Quando olhei para o lado vi Sirius em pé, segurando um papel.

- Hey. – eu disse assim que abri a porta, e ele sorriu.

- Me perdoa?

Parei subitamente no lugar, e depois sorri. "Tudo bem." Respondi, sabendo que ele só tinha ficado irritado. Olhei para o pergaminho, e já ia perguntar o que era, se não fosse o fato de Marlene ter saído naquele exato instante vestindo uma fantasia de rainha gótica.

- Lene? – Sirius arregalou os olhos e olhou para ela como se fosse um frango (?) recém saído do forno. Marlene virou-se tão rápido que quase caiu, e vi seu rosto ficar vermelho, depois roxo de vergonha.

- Oi.

- Você vai usar isso na festa?

- Por quê? Não gostou? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, e Sirius se aproximou, esquecendo completamente que levava um pergaminho na mão. Revirei os olhos e tirei o papel dele, que nem percebeu, claro.

- Eu vou indo, então. – Emme, Dorcas e Alice falaram ao mesmo tempo, saindo de lá mais rápido do que se um serial killer tivesse ali. Abri a dobradura do pergaminho, e estava escrito apenas uma coisa: Desculpa.

Sorri para mim mesma, pensando que iria deixar James sofrendo só mais um pouco, só para ele entender quem está no comando aqui. Quando virei para agradecer Sirius, vi que ele e Marlene já estavam se agarrando no sofá, muito ocupados para perceber que havia mais alguém ali, claro. Sentindo meu rosto ficar quente, corri até o balcão e chamei a mulher.

- Preciso de uma fantasia de fada.

- Mas não vai experimen...

- Não!


	6. Chapter 6

**Acompanhante**

Oh, Deus. Faltava uma semana para a festa e eu estava sozinha, sem acompanhante algum para a festa mais fatídica da minha vida. Não que eu ligasse muito, mas de certa forma achava que seria, interessante, se eu pudesse ir com alguém legal. Alice já ia automaticamente com Frank (os dois são tão simpáticos e divertidos que eu sou capaz de segurar vela para os dois durante o baile, não fosse minha abominação à ser um fardo para os outros), Marlene ia com Sirius (os dois fazem um casal e tanto, sério), Emmeline estava indo com Fabian (meu Deus, esses dois juntos vão ser um inferno. Fabian não consegue ver nada sem tentar fazer uma piada, sou capaz de morrer se ficar por perto), e tenho a leve impressão de que Remus vai criar coragem e chamar Dorcas para sair. Talvez por bilhete.

Quando já estava na quarta feira eu estava começando a ficar ligeiramente preocupada com a falta de acompanhantes, sem contar que Emme e Lene não paravam de falar sobre o baile, especular sobre roupas alheias e, principalmente, tentar provar que Sirius era melhor que Fabian ou vice e versa.

- Gente, dá pra parar? – gritei quando elas já estavam começando a desmerecer o acompanhante uma da outra. Ambas viraram para mim, e senti o rosto esquentar com a súbita atenção. Limpei a garganta e tentei manter o rosto alto, até que o olhar de alguém chamou minha atenção. – Vocês podem parar com isso? Ah!

Me levantei com raiva e corri na direção das costas que me chamaram a atenção. Fazia anos que eu não conversava com ele. Na verdade, desde aquela tarde horrível do quinto ano eu fingia que não o via, já que ele andava com aquele pessoal horroroso. Severus sempre foi meu melhor amigo, sem desmerecer Remus, claro, que foi provavelmente o único que nunca me desapontou. Quando estava há poucos metros de Sev, pensei no que iria dizer. Estava me sentindo com vontade de perdoá-lo, deixar aquilo passar, e quem sabe, irmos como amigos ao baile.

- Hey! Snape! – ouvi uma voz chamar, e quando percebi que quem andava na direção dele era Avery, me escondi numa das passagens secretas para não ser vistas. No processo, consegui ouvir a conversa.

- O que foi dessa vez, Avery?

- Está pronto?

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Bella me contou que você se alistou. É um de nós, podemos conversar.

- Pelo que eu me lembro me alistei para trabalhar para o Lord das Trevas, não tricotar com vocês. Você sabe quando é a próxima reunião?

- Próximo passeio à Hogsmeade, Três Vassouras. Nos vemos lá então.

- Claro.

As vozes e passos foram se afastando, e senti uma vontade imensa de sair dali e brigar com ele. Sempre achei que ele não seria capaz de fazer as atrocidades que apareciam no jornal com frequência como sendo obra desse tal Lord. Achei que fosse meu amigo, que não tinha nada errado ser nascida trouxa, ou trouxa. Mas ele me enganou, mentiu. Ao mesmo tempo em que nunca disse nada se alistou para matar e torturar os meus semelhantes, e isso doía. Andei sem rumo de volta ao salão principal, detestando a perspectiva de encontrar Emme, Lene e seus namorados de novo. Parei na metade do caminho, atordoada, e vi Amos Diggory, da Lufa Lufa, vir em minha direção, e demorou um pouco para eu perceber que estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Lily, querida, que houve? – ele chegou mais perto, e estava tão chateada e estressada que acho que contei um pouco demais.

- Ah, Amos, muita coisa. Estou cansada de estudar para ao N.I.E.M's, cheia de todo mundo me perguntando como vai ser o baile, acabei de ter uma decepção e não tenho ninguém para ir ao baile.

- Isso não é problema! – ele sorriu orgulhoso. Mas não se empolgue, ele está sempre orgulhoso, então... – Vá comigo!

Sorri meio de lado, e ele deve ter considerado isso como um sim, sei lá. Estava distraída demais para reparar. Amos, como sempre, saiu espalhando para todo mundo, e naquela noite me senti numa coletiva de imprensa trouxa.

- Mas você vai com Amos?

- Amos deve ter te obrigado, ele é tão orgulhoso!

- Lily, onde você estava com a cabeça? Ele vai ficar se vangloriando o resto da vida!

- Podemos conversar, por favor? – Remus apareceu aborrecido, tocando todo mundo de perto de mim e sentando na poltrona ao meu lado. – Que pessoal irritante, não?

Sorri agradecida enquanto ia à direção dele, querendo por tudo um pouco de colo. Me aninhei perto do peito de Remus, que me abraçou. "Está realmente doente da cabeça, Lily." Ele riu enquanto afagava meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. "Preciso dormir ou matar alguém. Acho que estou estressada". Ele começou a rir da minha cara. "Sair com Amos Diggory não vai piorar muito o seu humor. Aliás, parece transtornada, me desculpe notar. O que aconteceu?"

- Não quero te incomodar com isso. – respirei fundo e as palavras de Avery e Severus ecoaram na minha cabeça já cheia de besteiras, Remus foi de relaxado a sério em um segundo.

- Eu sempre te incomodei com os meus problemas. Agora é sua vez.

Nos encaramos por um minuto inteiro, ele me olhando tão veementemente que fiquei tentada a desviar o olhar. Por fim suspirei resignada e confessei: "Severus se aliou àquele Lord.".

- O que? – ele se surpreendeu, e isso só fez aumentar a minha dor. – Como você descobriu?

- Eu estava indo falar com ele e ouvi Avery chegando. Me escondi naquela passagem atrás da tapeçaria escocesa que você me contou outro dia e ouvi tudo.

- Isso é bem sério. Você sabe que nunca fomos os melhores amigos, Lils, me desculpe dizer, mas eu já esperava algo do gênero.

- Eu sei que todos esperavam, só não achei bom sentir isso jogado na minha cara. Amos chegou bem na hora que eu estava chorando – sei lá, lacrimejando – em torno disso.

- Fique tranquila, vai ficar tudo bem. Mas, sabe... Você poderia considerar voltar para James.

- É, eu podia.

- Hã? – Remus quase saltou de surpresa, e comecei a rir diante da cara dele. – Achei que fosse começar a me xingar.

- Não, nuca faria isso. Sei lá, quando eu e James estávamos bem eu era mais feliz. Ele tira o estresse das situações, não tem praticamente nada para pensar.

- Ele se preocupa com muita coisa. – Remus disse num tom misterioso, que só me deixou ainda mais curiosa. – De qualquer forma, o baile vai ser maravilhoso, e espero que você venha pelo menos me cumprimentar. Vou com Dorcas, acredita?

Ele parecia tão feliz que fiquei um pouco mais alegre. Nos abraçamos e senti um olhar nas minhas costas. Esse baile promete, viu. Eu e essa minha vida anormal.


	7. Chapter 7

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanhar a fic desde o começo. Escrevi "Sorriso Idiota" quando estava começando com as fanfics, e terminar agora é como se estivesse já outra pessoa :) Dedido alguns trechos a todos os potterheads que sentirão falta de Hogwarts. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Party Hard! Party Hard!<strong>

Enquanto eu descia a escadaria na direção de Amos, nem acreditava que a noite havia chegado. Estava acabando Hogwarts, e aquela festa significava o fim de uma era da minha vida. Estava me tornando adulta, além de ver meus pais de novo, inseridos naquele contexto estranho e mágico pela primeira vez.

- Está encantadora. – Amos, vestido de leão, me estendeu a mão, e seguimos juntos até o Salão Principal. Assim que entrei, meu coração acelerou e tive vontade de beijar James, beijar e não soltar. O Salão estava com o céu completamente escuro, sem estrelas, só uma luz nova brilhando opaca. As mesas das casas tinham sumido, e no lugar dela várias mesas redondas com toalhas pretas, azuis, verdes, amarelas e vermelhas enfeitavam ao redor do salão, e na frente das mesas reservadas aos professores tinha um púlpito de madeira forrada a preto. Corujas caíram dos céus levando bombas de bruxo para as mesas das pessoas, e várias velas flutuavam por mesa, deixando a pista de dança numa penumbra. Nos cantos do salão, abóboras gigantescas abrigavam sofás e mesinhas particulares, e os elfos domésticos estavam vestidos de garçom (não me pergunte como) e andavam por entre as mesas servindo a todos. Estava tudo tão bem feito e limpo que sorri.

- Vou falar com os meus pais, Amos. – disse, sem ouvir o discurso dele sobre como ele teria feito um pouco melhor a decoração. Fui até uma das mesas vermelhas, e meus pais acenaram na minha direção, emocionados.

- Lily! – minha mãe suspirou enquanto me abraçava, e até eu senti orgulho de mim mesma. Eles estavam muito felizes, e eu tanto quanto.

- E então, gostou da decoração? – ouvi uma voz familiar, e quando me virei, meus pais sorriram de orelha a orelha. Eles, claro, não sabiam do rolo que tive e nem a razão pela qual eu havia terminado o namoro, então ainda amavam James. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter apareceram logo em seguida, e me abraçaram. Sorri por entre os abraços, e logo em seguida fui me divertir.

- Como está com Amos? – Remus me perguntou na hora seguinte, porque eu tinha aparecido entre ele e Dorcas para conversar de repente. Sorri amarelo e olhei para trás, esperando não ver Amos. Ele só sabia falar nele e nos feitos que a família dele já tinha feito, estava cansada de ouvir. Sai correndo novamente quando percebi que ele estava se aproximando, pensando em quanto tempo eu ficaria correndo de um lado para o outro literalmente como uma fada até que ele me encontrasse ou eu morresse de exaustão, quando o Professor Dumbledore subiu ao palco, sorrindo largamente.

- Bem-Vindos à nossa escola, pais e convidados! Estamos aqui para celebrar, sim, celebrar! Celebrar esse fim de etapa para nossos filhos, amigos e alunos, celebrar que estamos felizes nesse mundo de escuridão. Não vou me alongar, afinal, a noite é deles, portanto deixo a palavra para nossos monitores-chefes. Primeiro nosso monitor, capitão do time campeão da copa de quadribol, James Potter!

James subiu ao púlpito sob aplausos, e inclinou a cabeça (ele estava vestido de Robin Hood, aliás.) enquanto sorria. Limpou a garganta e olhou em volta, como se pensasse no que iria dizer. Ele não carregava pergaminho algum.

- Bom, eu não escrevi um discurso. Não sei se seria necessário escrever num pergaminho e decorar tudo que eu sinto por esses anos que passei em Hogwarts, aliás, não seria. Quando eu cheguei, tinha expectativas, sonhos. Todo aluno que entra nesse castelo, seja nascido trouxa ou bruxo, os têm. Eu tinha. Devo dizer que minhas expectativas foram todas recompensadas com o que, em minha opinião, é mais valioso do que qualquer nota ou lista de matérias que levo daqui: amor. O amor dos amigos, a quem nunca hesitamos em ajudar. O amor uns pelos outros nos momentos de crise. O amor da sua vida.

Dizendo isso, ele olhou diretamente para mim, e senti algo me aquecer por dentro mais do que todas as outras palavras bonitas que ele já havia dito. Sorri de volta, e ele entendeu.

- As aventuras, os ensinamentos, as broncas, as detenções, tudo isso fez parte da minha vida aqui. Aprendi não só que posso agitar uma varinha e pronunciar feitiços. Aprendi que posso usar apenas palavras para ajudar os outros. Aprendi que um abraço cura almas. Aprendi que não importa seu passado, ou de que família ou ambiente você veio. Isso não determina o caráter de ninguém. Aprendi que os melhores amigos estão escondidos em garotos franzinos e meninas sardentas, que aquela garota morena mandona pode ser uma das pessoas mais generosas do mundo. Aprendi que sua casa não te define. Existem grifinórios covardes, corvinais burros, lufa lufas corajosos, sonserinos simpáticos. Aprendi a ignorar os preconceitos, cresci. Aprendi com os meus erros. Aprendi a lutar pelo que é certo, e aliás, aprendi o que é certo. Nada vai substituir os anos que passei aqui, e se pudesse, viveria tudo novamente, para aprender tudo de novo. Hogwarts foi e sempre será uma segunda casa para mim, e a todos que participaram, direta ou indiretamente desses momentos, eu tenho apenas uma frase, que carrega todo o significado do mundo: muito obrigado. Sentirei saudades.

Quando ele terminou, comecei a chorar. Senti um braço no meu ombro, e quando olhei para o lado vi que Sirius estava secando os olhos na manga, as orbes muito vermelhas. Remus sorria, emocionado, e Peter começou a salva de aplausos. James desceu do púlpito e correu para eles, que se abraçaram. Eu conseguia sentir essa união, essa conexão. Sirius bagunçava os cabelos de James tão carinhosamente que sorri sem querer.

- Lindas palavras, Sr. Potter, lindas palavras. De fato, elas ajudam mais do que muitos dos feitiços que fazemos aqui. Agora nossa monitora-chefe, Lily Evans!

Subi ao púlpito, trêmula, esquecendo completamente a ideia central do que eu havia pensado em falar. Seguindo a linha de James e estimulada pelos sorrisos de meus amigos, limpei a garganta e comecei:

- Bom, não sei conseguirei dizer palavras tão bonitas como James acabou de fazer, mas vou dar meu melhor para conseguir transmitir, assim como ele fez, os meus sentimentos em relação à Hogwarts, especialmente para todos, que como eu, não sabiam que eram bruxos até chegar a carta. Diferente das crianças bruxas, não tínhamos expectativa nenhuma do que seria a escola e aprender magia, e quando chegamos vimos um mundo completamente diferente do nosso. Muitos disseram que não conseguiríamos, para voltarmos para casa. Eu só tenho a agradecer à Hogwarts, porque foi ela e todos que aqui estão que nos disseram e fizeram entender que podíamos ficar. Aqui encontrei muito. Conhecimento, amizade, amor. Nunca vou me esquecer dos momentos que passei aqui, e acho que nenhum de nós jamais deixará de voltar se algum dia Hogwarts nos pedir ajuda, assim como a escola nunca deixará de nos atender se precisarmos. Muito obrigada, Hogwarts.

Sorri para a plateia, que começou a aplaudir. Ouvi um assovio, e vi que Sirius piscava do meio de todos. James, ao lado dele, me olhava fixamente, e um pequeno sinal foi tudo que precisei para voltar ao microfone. "Agora, requisitamos a atenção de todos para um recado."

James correu até mim, e ficamos lado a lado enquanto ele anunciava que havíamos (havíamos! Ele usou o plural) preparado uma homenagem a alguns alunos e ajudantes. De alguma forma aquilo parecia tão certo. Eu ali, ao lado dele, um sorrindo para o outro diante do sucesso. De alguma forma eu havia me apaixonado. Não da mesma forma que havia no Natal, quando tudo que sentia era uma paixonite pelo sorriso dele. Era amor. Amor por aquele garoto que dissipava a escuridão que o tal "Lord" tinha instaurado, inclusive levando meu melhor amigo para si. Amor ao vê-lo forte, maduro, confiante. Amor pelo homem que ele se tornou. Naquele momento, enquanto ele mandava os elfos trazerem as medalhas para perto do púlpito diante dos olhares empolgados e curiosos dos pais e convidados, eu percebi que sempre estaria segura ao lado de James. E era isso que eu queria.

- Primeiro! – James anunciou, pegando uma das medalhas. – De acordo com os votos dos alunos do sétimo ano das quatro casas, os melhores alunos são: Remus Lupin, Mary McDonald...

Após ouvir o nome de meus amigos, não escutei mais nada. Remus estava tão emocionado que não conseguia segurar a medalha direito, e enquanto Mary improvisava algum agradecimento eu senti Remus me cutucar:

- Você sabia disso?

- Não, mas você merece mais do que qualquer outro.

- Lily, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. – pisquei para ele.

Claro que uns dos "garanhões do ano" foi Sirius, o "orgulho da mamãe" foi Amos (que ficou o restante da noite dizendo pra quem quisesse ouvir que, de fato, sua mãe sentia muito orgulho mesmo.), Emmeline ganhou "miss Hogwarts" junto com umas duas sonserinas, e Marlene recebeu um prêmio de combinação de casas, como Grifinória e Corvinal. Logo depois James fez questão que todos os elfos viessem até a frente e exigiu uma salva de palmas para todos eles e do fim os pequenos receberam um abraço coletivo de quase todos os alunos (infelizmente ainda existe muito preconceito, mas eu amei a cara de ódio do Sr. e da Sra. Black quando Sirius puxou Yara para si e a rodopiou no ar, para depois dar um selinho nela. A pobre da elfo queria derreter ali mesmo). Ao fim da premiação a música começou a tocar, e já que a festa ia longe resolvi sentar do lado de fora um pouco a fim de respirar o ar fresco da noite. Estava sentada, ajeitando meu vestido de fada, quando James chegou.

- Posso? – ele apontou para o meu lado e concordei. – Gostou?

- Amei. Os elfos ficaram felizes.

- Eles amaram o reconhecimento. São criaturas, como nós somos. E a decoração? Original o suficiente?

Caímos na risada, e fiz que sim com a cabeça. James se aproximou mais e olhou para trás.

- Estão todos tão contentes. Notei que Remus estava conversando com você, que foi?

- Nada. Acho que ele está apaixonado por mim. – brinquei. James arregalou os olhos, e achei divertido continuar. – Amos também.

- Grande lista, hein. Se importa de acrescentar mais um nome nela?

Me virei subitamente, e sem dizer nada, assenti. James sorriu, e senti minha boca se mover para os lados também. Ele pegou em minhas mãos e se aproximou. "Eu já não sou o mesmo." Ele confessou, e eu ri. "Prefiro assim.". E ainda sorrindo, nos beijamos.

- NÃO VÃO DANÇAR? – Sirius apareceu, interrompendo nosso, hun, momento. Ele e Marlene, vestidos de piratas, estavam se acabando de dançar, e Sirius já estava meio alto com firewhisky. Marlene sorriu quando viu que eu e James estávamos juntos de novo, e puxou Sirius pela orelha para dentro.

- Que venha a vida, não? – James sugeriu enquanto entrávamos.

- Não quero nem pensar. – comecei a rir, mas ele me calou com outro beijo.

- Não importa onde estejamos eu sempre vou te proteger, sabe disso, não sabe?

- Eu sei.

E começamos a dançar. De alguma forma tudo isso foi um episódio que marcou minha vida, e vários elementos que eu nunca vou esquecer colaboraram para que essa fosse a noite da minha vida.

Dito isso, tenho que ir. Acho que esse ano não foi um inferno, afinal de contas.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

**minie**: ah, obrigada! Último cap on ;)


End file.
